


bol sherca (love spot)

by terbit (terbenam)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi as Grainne, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Bokuto as Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Engagement Ceremony turned Wrong, First Kiss, Love Spot, M/M, Runaway, Soldier Bokuto, curse, prince Akaashi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terbenam/pseuds/terbit
Summary: Any woman who looks at the mole under his right eye will eventually fall in love.Bol Sherca curse.and Akaashi saw it below Bokuto's right eye at that fateful night.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	bol sherca (love spot)

**Author's Note:**

> I was obsessed with Fate/Zero and astonished by how beautiful Diarmuid and his faithfulness so I tried to project it into Bokuto.
> 
> and here it is, a very short mythology AU no one asked for.
> 
> BokuAka Week 2020 day 8: mythology

_Semua wanita yang memandang tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya akan jatuh cinta._ _Kutukan Bol Sherca._

Itulah yang dipahami oleh Bokuto. Sejak ia lahir dengan tanda kutukan ini, semua wanita yang ia temui memandangnya dengan binar penuh damba dan puja. Awalnya ia anggap hal ini menyenangkan karena ia mudah sekali mendapat kawan perempuan baik muda hingga paruh baya, tetapi semakin ia tumbuh dewasa, tanda itu justru menghantuinya.

Tidak ada malam-malam tenang, selalu dihantui penampakan perempuan-perempuan yang berusaha mengintip wajah tidur dari balik jendelanya, atau kiriman misterius yang diterimanya esok pagi.

Tidak ada kawan lelaki yang leluasa membicarakan perempuannya.

Takut.

Takut raib dicuri pesona Bokuto.

Karena itulah ia memanjangkan poni demi menutup mata kanannya.

Bokuto Koutarou tumbuh menjadi salah satu ksatria terkuat kebanggaan Fianna, juga kebanggaan sang kepala prajurit, Kuroo Tetsurou. Karena kesetiannya pada Fianna dan kemampuan perangnya yang sangat menakjubkan, ia dihadiahi dua tombak istimewa, tombak kuning Gae Buidhe dan tombak merah Gae Dearg.

* * *

Suatu hari, ia dan kelompok prajuritnya diundang untuk mengikuti perayaan pertunangan anak Kuroo, Yachi. Yachi, yang merupakan wanita dewasa kebanggaan Fianna, akan segera menikah dengan putra mahkota kerajaan Irlandia, Akaashi Keiji.

Sebuah kehormatan bagi Fianna.

Malam itu, Yachi begitu cantik dan bahagia, meskipun ia belum pernah bersua dengan calon suaminya, ia begitu bahagia akan menjadi permaisuri pangeran Irlandia. Letak Bokuto tersembunyi, posisi paling belakang di meja makan panjang, meskipun ia adalah salah satu prajurit kehormatan.

Semua ini untuk menghindari Yachi dari Bol Sherca Bokuto, ia tidak mau mengambil kemungkinan terburuk; difitnah menjadi perebut permaisuri putra mahkota Irlandia. Terlebih lagi, difitnah menjadi pengkhianat. Itu adalah hal terburuk yang mencoreng ikrar setia yang dibangunnya tanpa cela.

Karena itulah sebisa mungkin ia menjauh dari lanskap Yachi.

“Selamat untuk pertunangan Yachi!” semua prajurit Fianna bersorak sorai dambil bertepuk tangan. Kuroo merangkul anak gadisnya dengan tatap bangga.

_BRAK!_

Pintu aula utama di belakang Bokuto terbuka keras karena pengaruh angin malam yang cukup ganas dan menusuk di musim gugur. Di ambang pintu, berdiri tegap seorang lelaki dengan jubah khas kerajaan Irlandia.

Poni Bokuto tersingkap karena angin kencang. Ia menutup mata karena kencangnya angin memburamkan pandangannya.

Ketika Bokuto membuka mata, ia menemukan dirinya tengah bertukar pandang dengan sang putra mahkota. Iris emas bercahaya bertumbuk dengan iris kelam dan menusuk milik Akaashi.

Mereka bertatapan sedikit terlalu lama.

“Yang Mulia Akaashi, selamat datang di Fianna!” Suara Kuroo yang menggelegar memecah kebisingan angin yang mulai meredup.

Akaashi memalingkan pandangan. “Ah, ya, terima kasih atas sambutannya.” lelaki itu berjalan tegap memberi salam hormat pada Kuroo dan Yachi.

“Karena tamu yang dinanti telah tiba, mari kita mulai perayaannya!” Bersamaan dengan aba-aba Kuroo, makanan dan minuman dihidangkan. Musik disenandungkan. Tarian ditampilkan. Seluruh tamu bercengkrama.

Yachi berdansa dengan Akaashi. Bokuto menari dengan rekan prajuritnya, masih berusaha menghindar masuk ke lanskap Yachi. Satu, dua lagu selesai. Mereka berganti pasangan dansa.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Entah ini putaran keberapa, Bokuto kehilangan jejak. Sedikit terlena dengan suasana, kini ia berpasangan dengan orang yang tidak disangkanya.

“Hei.”

Manik biru gelap dengan senyum miring. Ah, sang putra mahkota, siapa tadi namanya?

“Oh! Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia.” Bokuto menghentikan gerakannya, namun sang surai jelaga menolak melepas tangan Bokuto.

“Akaashi Keiji. Panggil saya Akaashi.”

“Ya-Yang Mulia Akaashi..?”

Pandang Akaashi melembut. Segaris merah muda di pipi. “Saya perlu bicara denganmu. Berkenan ikut saya keluar?”

Bokuto mengangguk. Mereka berdua menghilang dari ingar-bingar aula utama, berhadapan dengan senyap malam musim gugur Irlandia.

“Ada apa memanggil saya, Yang Muli—”

Belum selesai Bokuto berbicara, iris emasnya membulat sempurna. Setengah tidak percaya dan berharap ini hanya imaji, tapi rasa di bibirnya nyata adanya.

Akaashi Keiji, sang putra mahkota, pangeran Irlandia, mencium ksatria Bokuto Koutarou.

“Bokuto Koutarou.” Akaashi, masih memadukan dahinya ke dahi Bokuto yang menatapnya tidak percaya, membuka suara. Pipinya memerah kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

Cantik.

“Kamu yang saya tunggu 15 tahun ini.”

“A-Ap-Apa maksud Anda, Yang Mulia?” Bokuto membuka suara, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Laki-laki? Menciumnya?

Bol Sherca-nya hanya berefek pada perempuan. Ia meyakini hal itu selama 25 tahun ia hidup.

Lalu kenapa?

“Saya terus menunggu sejak pertemuan kita di taman kerajaan 15 tahun lalu. Saya jatuh cinta. Saya jatuh cinta tepat ketika memandangmu yang tengah berlatih pedang sendirian di belakang pohon. Rambutmu begitu pendek, berbeda dengan sekarang. Saat itu saya masih kecil, tapi saya tahu saya jatuh cinta.

“Saya terus menunggu kapan bisa bertemu denganmu. Sekian perempuan saya tolak, lalu saya mendengar bahwa terdapat ksatria terhormat di Fianna, saya yakin itu kamu. Saya menyetujui pertunangan ini, demi bertemu dengan kamu. Saya benar.”

Akaashi meledak. Pusaran rindu dan nafsu yang selama ini ditahannya membuncah lalu mekar bagai bunga api. Panas tidak beraturan memecah dinginnya malam. Ia mendamba cinta yang bersurai abu, meski dipisah 15 tahun lamanya. Ia mau dimiliki, ia harus dimiliki Bokuto. Hanya Bokuto.

“Yang Mulia,” suara serak Bokuto memecah sunyi yang mengungkung dua adam. “Tapi, saya _laki-laki_.”

Bingung. Bokuto bingung. Bagaimana bisa?

Laki-laki?

Bukan _perempuan_?

“Fisik saya memang laki-laki” Akaashi menyapu bibir di telinga Bokuto, memantik sensasi aneh sang bersurai abu.

Bokuto mengerang tertahan kala sang pangeran mengulum daun telinganya. Jemari lentik sang pangeran meraba dada Bokuto yang tertutup bajunya. Haus. Ia begitu haus.

_“Tapi jiwa saya perempuan.”_

Jadi karena itu?

“Lari dan hidup dengan saya, Bokuto Koutarou.”

* * *

Malam itu, Bokuto Koutarou tidak lagi ksatria.

Malam itu, Akaashi Keiji tidak lagi putra mahkota.

.

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble was made for BokuAka week back then in 2020, i hope you enjoyed your sojourn!


End file.
